User talk:Hero King Marth
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the True Guertena Exhibit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Avaflava1 (talk) 00:59, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Promotion Hi! I'd be glad to make you an admin. I unfortunately don't have all that much time to edit the wiki, and I'll take any help I can get! avaflava1 (talk) 00:51, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank You! No problem! I look forward to it! avaflava1 (talk) 03:23, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Facebook That's great! Thanks! Sorry I couldn't respond earlier, I was out. avaflava1 (talk) 18:32, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ちがいます！ ギャリーはロリコンじゃない！イヴコンです！　Young Lion Roy (talk) 04:50, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: kouri's Art Hi! Sorry for not responding earlier, I was out. Anyway, I think we don't need a new page for it, maybe put it in kour's page and call the section Concept Art, then we can combine actual art used in the game with it that way. If that doesn't work, then I'd say make a new page. avaflava1 (talk) 20:45, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :If it's an actual confirmed translation by kouri use that, if not use vgperson's. avaflava1 (talk) 04:30, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank You I just want to thank you for greatly helping people (including myself) to understand and love this incredible game, Ib, and I'm so glad to be here so I can help, too, and thanks Khaled Salah (talk) 12:48, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :You're very welcome. Thank you for your enthusiasm and thank you for all the edits you have made. I appreciate your contributions and help with this wiki. Hero King Marth (talk) 06:54, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi! Thank you a lot for welcoming me in the Wiki! <3 I didn't read the Guidelines before submitting some fan art pictures in the Gallery. I am sorry for the inconvenience. :( I am not sure if at least we are allowed to post in the Gallery area, like we are not allowed to post in the characters' pages. Thank you again in advance for your time! <3 Mina18 (talk) 10:18, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, Mina. Thanks for reading the guidelines. The general gallery is fine for uploading any pictures. The main concern is uploading fan art onto actual articles of this wiki, which is not allowed. Users are, however, allowed to upload fan art to any page outside of informational articles, such as their own user page or blogs. Hero King Marth (talk) 11:10, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you a lot for your quick reply! I am relieved to hear that it was not a mistake after all! :D Thanks a lot for your help! <3 Mina18 (talk) 04:02, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem. Glad to help. [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 06:50, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Ib (character) Hello! There's something I'd like to check with you. In the Ib(character) page, it says that Ib may be a short form of "ibara" which means "thorn". Very clever figuring that out, by the way! However, there is an issue with it. If that truly were the case, then Ib's name in romaji would be "Iba," not "Ibu." Not to mention vgperson's odd translation of "Ib," as not only is it not a name, but that there is only one way to end a Japanese word with a consonant, and that is with the n'' syllable. So, unfortunately, the hypothesis that "Ib" is short for "Ibara" is most likely incorrect. What would you like to do about this? Leave the page as it is or edit it? Sincerely, Kay-Kay :I wasn't the one who added that bit of trivia, but, yes, I am aware of that issue. I've only left that trivia in there for so long because I thought it was a pretty interesting assumption. Taking the Japanese syllables into consideration, what you've mentioned is true. Then again, I wouldn't know what kouri was thinking when he came up with Ib, since he seems to like to think outside of the box (for example, normally "Ivu" would be romanized as "Eve," but kouri officially romanizes it as "Ib" instead, as seen on his pictures and website). Maybe he romanized her name as "Ib" so that it would have some sort of connection with "ibara," even though that interferes with the Japanese alphabet. It's still possible that kouri sort of made a pun by using both the Roman alphabet and the Japanese alphabet so that "Ib" becomes based off of "ibara." As in, he used the romaji "ibara" and hacked off the "ara," while disregarding Japanese alphabet rules. Basically what I'm saying is that this play-on-words by using both the Roman and Japanese alphabet is an example of how kouri may tend to think outside of the box. But thanks for bringing up that topic. I'm a little surprised that someone else is paying attention to the Japanese parts of this Wikia (since I don't think a lot of the fans think too much about the original Japanese version of the game). ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] '''05:03:23|March 09, 2015' ★ ::I emailed kouri and actually got a reply. All excitement aside, this is the answer she gave me on the subject of Ib's name (translated to the best of my ability) ::"The title of the game is Ib and also the name of the main character 'Ib' is 'Eve'. "Eve" is never used the game." ::So that solves that question - the game is titled Ib, the character has two names, but Eve was never intended to be the in-game translation. :: Thanks for Your Contributions Hey, I'm MaintenanceRequired, a former wiki admin by the name of Tiff or Nick. I would like to congratulate you on trying to revive the wiki. I'll be around within the next month or two, or try to. After May, 2015, I should be free to help you guys out. But, until then, I'll be most likely busy with work, and real life businesses. MaintenanceRequired (talk) 10:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Just glad to help this Wikia. Looking forward to your help, then. :) ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 02:22:22|April 10, 2015 ★ RE: Images Oh hi! I'm looking around for a Lady in Red I think it's this one? -- 06:29, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Oh I see! No worries! I also have that. :) She looks really small in painting form no? ---- 07:02, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Visual Editor Oh! Sorry about that! I should've noticed that sooner. Yes, I'll try to use other means of editing from here on. If any other problems persist then just let me know. Thanks for telling me about this issue :). Mangle 02:12, April 30, 2015 (UTC) My Return As I said, I should be able to come back and help out the wiki! I'm going to make a blog about what we need to have on the wiki. MaintenanceRequired (talk) 05:41, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Welcome back (soon). Looking forward to it. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 06:11:45|May 05, 2015 ★ ::I'm getting some of the files from the actual game, but most of them aren't that great, ahah. That's my first task back. :/ MaintenanceRequired (talk) 06:21, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::It's OK. Thanks for them. They're at least better than what I could manage, ha-ha. This Wiki really needs more files from the game. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 08:03:47|May 05, 2015 ★ ::::No worries, going to be busy with all of the files. xD MaintenanceRequired (talk) 01:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Good luck. Thanks for your contributions. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 06:36:17|May 06, 2015 ★ Naked Woman Hi there! I red what you wrote about the "Naked Woman" painting. Honestly I never saw the Woman running away from her frame and I couldn't find anything on youtube, so I was wondering if it's something non-canon like the Hardcore version. If it's canon, can you please upload a pic of the animation? DerCreator (talk) 20:07, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :That edit was not done by me but by a random Wikia contributor and is false information. Thus, I rolled back all of those edits and banned the contributor for vandalism. ★Marth 04:23:22|September 03, 2016 ★ Message from Pinkgirl234 Hi there! You probably may not know me for a bit but if you do, you'd find me editing in this wiki for only short amounts of time. To begin with, I would just like to ask a few questions: #When I downloaded the game Ib, I noticed that in its 1.07 version, some of the dialogue in the game have been slightly changed. Since some of the dialogue in the game are changed, then should update some of the dialogue that was changed in the game that can be found in their respective articles here? #Is it alright for me to upload a few images that are not related to Ib? I would like to use these images for my signature. :Hello, Pinkgirl234. I am well aware of your contributions, and I thank you for that. Yes, if the dialogue's been changed, go ahead and update the quotes in the respective articles. And, yes, you may upload non-Ib images for personal use. Thanks for asking and notifying me. The rules against non-Ib images or Ib fan art is just to keep those kinds of pictures out of official articles. Anywhere else, they're fine, as long as they have a purpose. ★Marth 09:13:09|November 22, 2016 ★ Nice job Just wanted to say nice job on the wiki! It's honestly one of the most complete and tidy wikis I've seen. MarvelousMorphoplasm (talk) 04:27, November 29, 2016 (UTC)